


Bi Bi Bye

by waterflower123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflower123/pseuds/waterflower123
Summary: Headcanon that Jackson’s bipolar (I am).Stiles is bisexual obviously.I didn't feel like putting more effort into a title right now.Stiles is a spark.Derek is staying away until Stiles is old enough.The Sheriff isn't as clueless as the show 'cause goddamn it's JOHN'S job.Also Lydia, Lydia has a canon IQ of 170 how does she not realize like come on guysScott and Isaac have classic weird Teen Wolf chemistry soooo...Also Liam and Theo tf is happening there.Anyway I hope I stick to this.





	Bi Bi Bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unbetaed its not even funny (im on my phone right now and cant be bothered to grammar) its nowhere near done and im starting this for nanowrimo this is my first fic so idk how ao3 works and such so bear with me

Stiles  
Everyday Stiles regretted dragging Scott into the woods a little more. As if being a werewolf wasn’t bad enough Scott was endlessly pining after Allison. He didn’t seem to care all that much about the alpha. Or Derek. Or Jackson. Or Lydia. Or really anything but Allison and sure Ali was hot but that didn't excuse his behavior. If anything it made stiles angrier. Why did Scott get to fall into a perfect first relationship? Sure her parents were hunters but so far so good. And Scott didn't seem all that worried about it considering he went to her house whenever he got the chance. 

That was another thing though. Stiles was worried about the hunters but he couldn't seem to convince Scott of that. If he wouldn't listen to Derek about werewolf-y stuff I guess it made sense he wouldn't listen to stiles but it didn't make it less annoying. They were best friends for Christ's sake. Not that Scott’s seemed capable of remembering that as of late. I mean they'd grown up together and they were so used to being at each other's sides it wasn't weird for Scott to go out on his own for a bit but Stiles was getting kind of worried he wasn't going to come back.

As if Stiles didn’t already have enough to worry about. His dad was falling further behind at the police station since he didn’t know what was going on. styles wanted to help but it was starting to look like nothing short of Scott transforming was going to help him realize what was going on and that’s not an easy conversation especially when you don’t even know where Scott is well you do because he's with Allison but you also haven’t seen him in a long time so technically you don't know that he could have been murdered by bears and you wouldn't know the difference. That seems unlikely but with all the stuff he's learned about beacon hills recently stiles wasn't putting anything past anyone.

Scott  
Scott wasn't a complete idiot or at least not all the time. He knew he'd kind of been blowing off stiles but he figured after so long of not having a reason to blow him off he kind of deserved it this time. Besides stiles had put him through hell over Lydia Martin for years and Scott wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't enjoying getting back at him a little bit with his nonstop Allison chatter. He wasn't technically doing it on purpose but he also may have left his filter off knowingly whenever Stiles was around lately.

It was kind of funny when he rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore Scott. They knew each other well enough to know Scott still wanted to see him and that Stiles was actually happy for Scott he was just feeling a little neglected. But come on they were getting real close to being codependent and that's the last thing either of them wanted. Not just being reliant on each other but being reliant on anyone honestly. It was probably a leftover effect from both well of them being raised in a one parent household sure they kind of borrowed each other‘s parents from time to time but it wasn’t the same especially not while Rafael was still out there and Claudia was gone life seems so unfair sometimes. 

I think it was part of what made Scott so resistant to Derek too, he didn’t like thinking that there is someone out there who had it worse off than him and what it did to Derek to a scary Scott didn’t do well with his fear it made him jealous and angry and not wanting people around. He hated to admit it but it was also why he and Jackson never got it all started when they’re young and he asked him how can you possibly not have one parent that doesn’t make sense because he was little and he didn’t even understand how things could be different from his own life he barely understood two parent household or household happy marriages I just didn’t seem like reality to him when he grew up he realized it was stupid and he should’ve been nicer Jackson clearly something you’re sensitive about but by that time Jackson have been so much of a dick he didn’t even really care anymore he doesn’t think styles remembers.

He’s kind of glad he doesn’t otherwise they probably get into a fight about it and styles would actually try to apologize to Jackson or more likely Lidia which was the last things Scott need it right now it was part of what Drew Scott to Allison as well her family seemed so well not exactly perfect perfect right word but put together and it was comforting to see that they weren’t even though he hated that they weren’t for Alis sake from what he had heard Kate seems great so of course that had to go to hell too

Derek  
Derek was getting fed up with the new beta Scott wouldn’t listen to him ever and he was only trying to talk to him for his own good dark didn’t really like talking to people always gotten him in trouble in the past yet you can’t stop himself from wanting to be close to Scott and Stiles maybe it was an after effect of having such a messed up youth. He missed it and they were all just thriving and laughing and making out when you never really got the chance even before the fire there was Kate But Derek wasn’t ready to talk about Kate even to himself. 

He was worried that if he thought about it too much you do realize she was right he’s worthless as a monster he was the reason his family was dead that much at least was true he had been so stupid. Who thinks they’re in love with your 16 specially when the person they think they’re in love with their teacher who has been pursuing them since freshman year.

Stiles  
There was something off about Derek hell besides the whole werewolf thing you need that much and styles like to puzzles that was all it was you don’t care about Derek, in fact, he hated Derek which way was him caring about Derek that wasn’t the point the point was he wanted to know what the dark hail tech because he was so stoic and yet still flinched so easily he didn’t seem to like it when people touched him and he didn’t seem to understand when Stiles is joking or even Scott but Scott was hard to understand anyway.

Allison  
Allison still couldn’t believe her luck somehow she had wound up with the most popular and nicest girl in school as her best friend Lydia didn’t seem like it but she was actually really sweet when you got to know her and Scott God was just something so different but it sounds so stupid and cliché she knows but she still felt it and that’s what matters. Scott was sweet and shy and nice to her and sure he was weird sometimes but I mean he is best friends with styles he was found to be weird sometimes and she didn’t quite understand the whole thing with Derek but that didn’t seem that important to her it was just Derek after all how much concrete do as far as she could tell he lived in the band and burned out shell of his former home which was sad as hell but really seemed like something he was stupid thing to do which was maybe even sadder

Stiles  
No matter who he talk to no one seem to know anything about Derek hell which was odd because he lived there for so long even though he had moved away for a while and I mean it was a pretty significant think having your house burned down in losing your entire family you think people would remember him but a lot of people didn’t most of them just got this sad look in their eyes and said oh he was one of those hills they didn’t really have much else to say after that. 

Stiles couldn’t blame them except he kind of did because it was so annoying everywhere he turned was just another obstacle it was starting to seem like the only way he’s going to solve this puzzle was by talking to Derek himself and that was the last thing he wanted. Sure objectively Derek was attractive and I guess he wasn’t that horrible to be around but I have something about him just made styles uncomfortable and also kind of made them want to give him a hug which was not an impulse styles usually had well I mean yeah I guess there was that one time and then that other time OK so styles was a hugger.

Who could blame him? Hugs were nice and there he was getting sidetracked again ADHD was the worst Alicia Adderall but still sometimes he felt like it wasn’t helping but he didn’t wanna tell his dad that he had enough to worry about They all seemed to have enough to worry about lately.

Derek  
He knew it was stupid no one could be that smart but every time he saw styles he had is calculating looking like he knew something about Derek or if you didn’t he was going to figure it out and made dark skin crawl last time someone had looked at him like that it had been Kate and then she found out he was werewolf but it doesn’t make sense for Derek to be so worried because styles already knows he’s aware well it’s not like there’s some other big secret that he was going to figure out soon to know that there barely knows about Kate and it wasn’t because he’d been ignoring it or because you never thought about it, of course, he thought about it he always thought about it he just liked to attend he wasn’t thinking about it because somehow it was easier that way.


End file.
